


Valentine’s Day

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Valentine’s Day brings Robert and Lucas closer together





	Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts).



“The kids are asleep, we shouldn’t be making so much noise.” Lucas told Robert as he laid underneath of him, “Forget them, I want you.” Robert muttered as he thrust inside of him. 

Lucas bit back a moan, but he clutched tightly onto the fabric of the patterned bed cover. It’s been a while since the two made love like this. Once they adopted and became parents, their time was consumed with raising children and making parenting decisions. Sometimes they would have silly little arguments over how to parent their children, but they would eventually apologize to each other. 

“Pretty boy, open that mouth of yours. I want to hear you scream, unless you are chickening out on me.” Robert taunted his lover seductively, moving in rhythm with the other man as their bodies made contact, skin on skin.

Robert has wanted Lucas ever since this morning. His husband was wearing a shirt he bought him, which looked good on him. Although his man always looked good to him, he was overwhelmed with desire.

Lucas had love bites on him, hickeys adorning his neck. Robert wanted the world to know that Lucas belonged to him, he had made his mark and claimed him as his.

“You’re not gonna win that easily baby.” Lucas muttered, still not moaning. Robert was competing, and so was he. They were enjoying themselves, “Was that a threat?” Robert asked him, raising a brow at the man writhing in pleasure underneath him.

“What if it was? Are you gonna punish me?” Lucas taunted back, pushing at him. Robert growled slightly at him angrily, grittily speaking to him, “Fuck off! Don’t fucking tease me like that, you know what happens when you misbehave. I’ll show you just to remind you.” 

Lucas knew Robert didn’t mean anything bad by that. Lucas was turning him on and Robert was getting hot and bothered. He was a pretty sight, all flustered up like that. Robert slapped him hard on his ass, grabbing his cheeks really hard, wanting to leave marks on there, “You’re cute when you threaten me like that. You love to be a tough guy when in reality you are a big softie.” 

Robert kept going in and out, thrusting even harder, pounding into him, giving him the ride of his life. Lucas was pushing his buttons, trying to make him lose control. He had to hand it to him, he knew him too well. 

“Looks like we made a mess.” Lucas said to him once he climaxed, still biting back the urge to moan out loudly in pleasure, “We can clean it up together.” Robert said lovingly to him. Sharing a loving gaze with him once the two had finished their love making, before pulling him in for a deep kiss, tongues meeting one another’s, holding each other close, making out passionately, hands running all over each other’s nude bodies. Robert had began to suck on Lucas’s neck, kissing it roughly, showering him in affection.

“Best Valentine’s Day gift ever.” Lucas told him. Robert responded by attacking his mouth in a rough kiss before pulling away, “Only the best for my man.” Robert told him, tracing his lips with his finger, his other hand running through Lucas’s hair.

“You are so beautiful.” Lucas said appreciatively. “So are you honey.” Robert murmured affectionately to his husband, leaning in to kiss him on his nose sweetly.


End file.
